


Put a ring on it

by myrish_lace



Series: Astronomy Lessons [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Long-Term Relationship(s), Modern Era, One Shot, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon and Sansa have been dating for several years. They became friends when Sansa drove Bran to the local astronomy club, and Jon took Bran under his wing.Tonight they're going stargazing, and Jon has a big question to ask Sansa. He's a nervous wreck.





	Put a ring on it

Jon drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Sansa was mystified. Usually stargazing nights calmed his nerves.

"Jon, what is it?"

He gave her a distracted smile. "I - just want everything to be perfect."

"We'll be together, won't we?"

"We will."

Jon has been nervous last year too, when the power went out in their apartment. Sansa finally sent him off to find a radio while she lit candles in the living room. They started out playing cards, and ended up flushed and happy in each other's arms.

She'd told Jon that night he didn't have to worry so much, because as long as they were together, life would work out. She'd winced as soon as she'd spoken, scared that she'd overdone it. But Jon had only pulled her closer and murmured in agreement.

"We're here." Jon opened her door and held her hand as they walked down to the beach. He had already set up a telescope. The black sky was filled with stars.

"So, um..." Jon rubbed the back of his head.

"Out with it, Jon."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you remember when we first met, when I showed you the rings of Saturn?"

She did. She'd gasped when she'd turned dial on the telescope and the rings came into focus, sharp and delicate. Jon had taken Bran under his wing two years ago at the local astronomy club. Sansa had driven Bran to meet Jon each week, and Jon had become one of the most important people in her life.

"Of course I do."

"Well, I was going to show you Saturn again, and then, uh, ask you if you'd like another ring, here on Earth." Jon pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Sansa couldn't help it. She started giggling. "So you were going to show me rings in space and then ask to put a ring on it?"

"It...seemed more romantic in my head? I had a whole speech planned and everything I swear-"

A gust of wind blew the telescope over.

'Oh my God," Jon said, and buried his head in his hands.

Sansa stifled her laughter. "Jon, you've put a ton of pressure on yourself."

"I wanted to give you the kind of proposal you dreamed about, Sansa. I...I have a ring, I really do-" Jon sounded like he thought she'd blow away with a gust of wind too, that he could lose her, when he already had her heart.

In that moment Sansa realized she didn't need a perfect proposal, though it was sweet Jon had tried. She put a hand on his arm. "Let's rescue the telescope, and go back to the car, and then you could give me the ring?"

"In the _car_?"

"We'll be together, won't we? So it'll be perfect."

***

And it was. Sansa smiled every time she glanced down at the ring set with a star sapphire, and daydreamed about her life with Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've been with me for a while you'll know that "Starry Skies," which sets up Jon and Bran and Sansa meeting at the astronomy club, was one of my very first one shots (it's also the first work in this "Astronomy Lessons" series).
> 
> Someone commented on that fic how funny it would be for Jon to work the rings of Saturn into his marriage proposal. It was an awesome, totally cracky idea, and it stuck in the back of my head, so here we are!
> 
> ***
> 
> Drabble week has been a blast! Thanks to those who arranged it, and thanks for sticking with me through the fluff and love confessions and marriage proposals. :) I love hearing from you all!


End file.
